The disclosure relates to tactile interfaces, and more specifically to dynamic tactile interfaces.
Tactile devices with displays and interfaces are becoming increasingly important as computing, communications, and gaming platforms proliferate and as their capabilities increase. Developers are continually looking for additional ways to convey information, and for novel and differentiating human interfaces.